


Premonitions and Poltergeists

by shellface



Series: Quick-Quotes Quill [3]
Category: Super Junior, Super Junior-M
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Charms Professor!Zhou Mi, Divination Professor!Kyuhyun who hates his job, M/M, Seer!Kyuhyun, siwon occasionally appears as overeager quidditch coach, zhou mi is ambitious as fuck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-08-11 23:26:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7911664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shellface/pseuds/shellface
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyuhyun's visions are really starting to get in the way of his sex life; Zhou Mi's more than a little concerned their relationship might hinder his attempt to become headmaster.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Visions

**Author's Note:**

> Bad things happen when you let me re-read Harry Potter. I hope you enjoy the madness within!

Kyuhyun did not know exactly when the visions started. He couldn't tell you when he'd realised they were premonitions, either.

He could, however, tell you when they became a Big Deal, capitalised and important. He'd had them on and off for years – he'd drop off in his cornflakes, and his mother would fuss around him, or he'd fall out of the treehouse he and his sister shared and end up with a nasty goose egg, rambling about things he couldn't – shouldn't – know. His parents banned him from riding a broom for this very reason.

But the day it mattered – the day he realised he might actually have the Sight (also capitalised and important), was the day the Ministry turned up at his door. Well, he says his door – it wasn't, actually. It was his boyfriend's.

It was not the finest moment of his life. He'd finally been able to get rid of his virginity – gay virginity, anyway – and then he'd ruined it. They'd been getting close, hot and heavy and sweaty, his boyfriend's dick in his ass and then – well, that's when he blacked out. He doesn't actually remember anything from this point on. He has been told, however, that his boyfriend ran shrieking from the room – naked as the day he was born – and proceeded to start babbling about not meaning to have killed him.

He supposes it must have been quite funny. Anyhow, by the time he'd come to, there had been a strange, hawkish man peering into his eyes with a tiny, metallic cylinder.

“Ah, you're awake,” the man had said crisply, seemingly unaffected by his nakedness. Kyuhyun had decided to be unaffected by it too, because it seemed the least embarrassing option.

“Um, who are you?” He'd asked. A reasonable question, he'd thought.

The man had said nothing, only pocketed his strange device, and regarded him thoughtfully. “Do you know what just happened, Kyuhyun?” He'd said, as if this situation was completely normal and not at all extremely uncomfortable.

Kyuhyun had decided to go with a hesitant “...no?” because it seemed to be the safest answer.

His strange companion had given a stilted little nod, as if he had expected this answer. “Well, yes. It must be very confusing for you.” He'd paused, then, as if he thought he should. Perhaps it was meant to be sympathy. “Kyuhyun, I'm here to tell you you have a very special gift.” He'd paused again, though this appeared to be mainly for dramatic effect. “You have the Sight.”

And that had been that.


	2. Propositioning

Zhou Mi is not looking for a relationship. He is not even looking for an attachment. He is quite happily committed to his job, climbing the ladder of superiority and eventually – eventually! – becoming headmaster, although he'd never say no to anything in the Ministry. So it is with no little trepidation that he enters into an...accord with Professor Cho.

He remembers him from his own Hogwarts days. Of course he does. Kyuhyun had been the boy with the seizures, the boy who occasionally left lessons with his best friend because he was having a vision and it was therefore very Important and Classified.

Besides that, he doesn't remember much about him. He didn't feature much in his memories of school, but then it was unlikely he would – he was in the year below, after all. But here he is, grown up and gorgeous, and with quite a mouth on him.

He'd like to do things to that mouth...but that, of course, is not important.

“You're gay, aren't you?” Kyuhyun says, quite casually. Zhou Mi is stymied for a moment, because this is not the kind of thing one says as casually as that, and also, how the hell has he figured it out?

“What's it to you?” He replied, because he isn't the type to deny it even if he'd rather it isn't public knowledge. Parents don't like gay men teaching their kids. Parents don't like anyone who isn't 'normal' anywhere near their kids. They might not be muggles, but they can be just as prejudiced.

Kyuhyun unfolds himself from his position against the wall. “Can't be many options for a gay man around here,” he continues, still casual. “Unless your tastes run to underage students, which I imagine they don't.”

This is again, true, and though he has an inkling of where this was going, he is still slightly bemused. “And?”

“I have a proposition for you,” he says silkily, arms crossing against his chest.

“A...proposition?” He tastes the word on his tongue. Yes. He knows where it is going now.

“Mhm.” Kyuhyun leans forward, the hem of his robes rustling against the flagstones as he shifts. “You, me. An...arrangement.”

He's close, now. A little too close to be considered polite, but Zhou Mi finds he doesn't mind. He'll probably even kiss back, if Kyuhyun tries it, because he's in that kind of mood and Kyuhyun is an attractive man.

“Oh, really?” He laughs, amused. “And what makes you think I'm so desperate I'd just say yes?” It is a lie, of sorts; he can feel his blood pumping, the stirrings of interest lower down.

Kyuhyun kisses him then, the slow, exploratory kind of kiss he likes, hands off, no pressure. “I don't think you're desperate,” he assures him. “I think you're interested.”

He is. He can't lie, can't deny the desire to pull the other man closer and finish what they've started. But he holds back; never commit, that's his motto. It always leads to trouble.

Kyuhyun smiles a smirky sort of grin. He turns to go. “My room, midnight,” he calls. “If you're interested.”

His chuckle floats down the corridor.


	3. Interruptions

He knows he's going, in that instinctual, unavoidable way you always know you're going to do something you shouldn't. It's not guilt – he rarely feels that, if he's honest – and it's not fear. Why should he be afraid? Scratching an itch isn't a crime, and sleeping with a colleague, while inadvisable, isn't illegal.

It almost feels like he's back to being a teenager again, as he leaves his room in the middle of the night, stealing through the corridors in his pyjamas. He doesn't think of putting clothes on – they'll only get thrown off. And in the gloom of the school at night, who can see them?

He can hear the portraits muttering, several of them complaining about the light of his wand, but he ignores them. He's never been one to make friends with the portraits; he's always found them a snobby bunch, far too eager to whisper about your comings and goings to the nearest student.

“Put that light out!” One of them shouts, a crabby old man with frizzy hair and a dark, pointed cap. “Can't you see we're trying to sleep?”

He rolls his eyes. “You don't actually need to sleep, you know,” he tells him. “You're a _portrait_ , after all.” He turns away before the man can respond, his angry blustering about _young people today and their lack of respect_ becoming a wordless murmur as he rounds the corner.

This part of the school is unfamiliar to him; he never took Divination as a student, and as a teacher, he never really has any reason to be in this particular tower. And when he sees the amount of stairs, he understands why – no wonder Kyuhyun never leaves.

His efforts are rewarded, however, when the trap door springs open, and Kyuhyun leans over the opening. “Come on, then,” he says, sleepy-eyed and ruffle-haired. He looks hot, but that's probably just the hormones talking.

“Eager, aren't we,” he calls, before starting to ascend the rickety ladder. It does not look stable. It does not possibly look like it can take his weight.

But Kyuhyun is grinning lazily at him, and he can feel the stirring in his crotch, and before he knows it he is at the top of the ladder and in the room. It is very far from the days of Professor Trelawney; no perfumed chintz here. A cast iron teapot rests in a corner, above a merrily blazing fire, plain black mugs resting on a shelf above it. The squashy armchairs remain, however, though the pouffes do not, and a large wing-backed chair rests behind a tooled-leather desk.

It is a very comfortable room. Zhou Mi is quite jealous.

“Finished gawking?” Kyuhyun asks, quite conversationally. He comes up behind him, hands resting on his hips. “I like the jammies,” he adds, hands sliding underneath the waistband of his trousers. Zhou Mi raises an eyebrow. How presumptuous. He likes it. “Easy access,” Kyuhyun continues, cupping him now, exploring his cock and balls with his fingers.

He relaxes against the other man's back. Presumptuous. Yes. “You're very forward, aren't you?” He says, adjusting his hand gently. “I could have just been coming to tell you to fuck off.”

Kyuhyun chuckles, thumb rubbing over the tip of his cock. “No, you couldn't,” he tells him confidently, and Zhou Mi finds himself agreeing, head tipping back. Kyuhyun presses his lips against the skin behind his ear. “Let's take this to my room, yeah?”

Boneless, hazy, Zhou Mi follows without question.

***

Kyuhyun is good, he discovers. Good with his hands, and yes, good with his mouth. Nice body, too, which you wouldn't know under their voluminous robes. Slim, yes, but good, solid thighs – nice ass.

Zhou Mi likes a nice ass.

“You gonna fuck me or what?” Kyuhyun mutters against his mouth, their clothes a distant memory, underwear discarded. They're rubbing up against each other, the friction almost unbearable, kisses getting sloppy and he is _so_ ready to fuck him but –

“You sure?” He forces out, even as he's fisting both of their cocks in his hand.

Kyuhyun groans. “Can I be any fucking clearer? Accio lube!” He calls, the little bottle whizzing over and knocking against Zhou Mi's head.

Zhou Mi rolls his eyes, but grabs the bottle anyway. Kyuhyun grins again, a calculating little smirk now he's got what he wanted. It's the same thing as always, three fingers, lube, the stretch, the tiny kisses of encouragement – and then they're fucking, and he's reminded of just how long it's been since he had a good fuck.

He's missed it, the push and pull of it all, the breathless murmurs and he likes the way Kyuhyun's mouth parts when he thrusts at _just_ the right spot. He likes how Kyuhyun jerks himself off in the sloppy, bucking motion of a man who's far gone, the way he doesn't hold back.

It's going well – until Kyuhyun's head snaps back, his eyes widening beyond natural proportions. Zhou Mi stills immediately, more than a little concerned, and just as he's about to ask if Kyuhyun's okay, Kyuhyun blinks.  
  
“Why are you stopping? I didn't tell you to stop,” he says grumpily, as if this is all _Zhou Mi's_ fault.

“You looked like you were having a _fucking_ seizure!” He snaps back, nervous now. “Excuse me if I didn't want to fuck a comatose person!” He's _so_ close. This is _torture_.

Kyuhyun actually has the audacity to glare at him. “It's just a vision. I give you full permission to carry on whatever you're doing when it comes on.”

Zhou Mi is flabbergasted. This is not something he has ever experienced before. “ _Just_ a vision?” He manages to splutter, before Kyuhyun is at it again, head back at an awkward angle and breath rattling. “This is _ridiculous,_ ” he mutters.

He pulls out – with some difficulty, and rather a lot of resentment – unsure what to do. He's hard, Kyuhyun's off in la-la land, but he can't just _leave_ him here, having a fit.

Then Kyuhyun starts talking.

It's not his usual, sardonic tones; it's raspy and guttural, as if it's being forced out of his throat. His eyes flicker from side to side, as if seeing something invisible to Zhou Mi; his body is unnaturally stiff.

This is apparently all normal behaviour for a Seer, and that would be great and all – if they weren't in the middle of having sex. That _voice_ is enough to kill any kind of sexual mood. “You know,” he tells the prone Kyuhyun sourly, “this is a real hard-on killer. You're lucky I'm not the kind of guy to leave you to it.”

He can't really hear what he's saying; the words are too gravelly, too hurried. He can only catch snippets of sentences, grandiose nonsense like 't _he time will come when they will know_ ,' and ' _on the precipice_ ' and ' _Hogwarts_.' This is possibly the only bit of the rambling that makes any sense, as they are, in fact, at Hogwarts.

A little nervous, but mostly very annoyed, he hovers over Kyuhyun, wondering if this is the normal length for a clairvoyant vision, but only ends up thrown off the bed when Kyuhyun rears up, as if water has been thrown in his face.

“Shit. Sorry,” he croaks, leaning down to help pull Zhou Mi up. He has nice arms, Zhou Mi notices resentfully. “That was a long one.”

“Oh really?” Zhou Mi glowers. “I hadn't noticed.”

Kyuhyun grins somewhat awkwardly at him, wriggling back underneath him. “So where were we?” He asks, eyes unfocused. He looks like he needs a drink, a nice square meal and some sleep, but when Zhou Mi suggests this, he waves it off. “It's fine. I'm used to it.”

“Does this happen a lot?” Zhou Mi asks grumpily, feeling rather cheated.

Kyuhyun smiles, amused. He takes a hold of Zhou Mi's softening cock, feeling rather unfinished himself. He does so hate it when a vision interrupts sex, and this was actually _good_ sex. “Oh, loads,” he tells him, “but don't let that bother you.”

Zhou Mi's snappy comeback is lost in Kyuhyun's mouth.


	4. Meeting

They only realise that what the time is the next morning, when Zhou Mi mutters “Don't we have a meeting?” and Kyuhyun turns over, face in the pillows, and mumbles, “What meeting?”

This causes Zhou Mi to shoot upwards, out of bed and towards his pyjamas. He makes it a point to never miss a meeting, to carry out every responsibility he has to the letter, in order to make sure _everyone_ knows he is most definitely the right person to take on the job of headmaster, whenever Professor Park chooses to vacate it. Even if he is taking fucking _forever_.

Kyuhyun watches him from the bed, amused. “You planning on going in your pyjamas?” He yawns, propping his face up with one hand. He leers at Zhou Mi's ass as the other man tries to hop into his trousers.

“No,” Zhou Mi rolls his eyes, “I'm going to sprint back to my room, change, and _then_ go.”

Kyuhyun laughs. “That'll make you late.” Somehow, he already knows that being late is one of Zhou Mi's pressure points, which is a little disturbing, but probably not surprising, as it is well known how anally retentive he can be.

“Then what do you suggest?” Zhou Mi throws his hands up, topless and sweaty, looking messier than Kyuhyun's ever seen him. It is extremely sexy.

“Borrow something of mine, go to the meeting, then come back and tell me about it,” he says, as if it's obvious, and Zhou Mi deflates a little, because, well, it kind of is.

They're of similar heights, though Zhou Mi is a little taller and leaner than he is. It's not like he has his robes custom-made (unlike _some_ people), so they should fit alright, and well – it just means Zhou Mi will have an excuse to come visit him again.

He's nothing if not manipulative.

“Okay.” Zhou Mi squares his shoulders, as if this is a difficult mission that should be treated with caution. He marches over to the wardrobe, throwing it open with not a little trepidation. He is pleasantly surprised by what he finds, though he does prefer his jeans tighter.

Kyuhyun watches him dress with heavy-lidded eyes, and when Zhou Mi snaps at him to stop with the bedroom eyes, he simply says no and stares at him even more. It would make most men uncomfortable; but Zhou Mi is not most men.

Once dressed, he crawls on top of Kyuhyun, and gives him the kind of kiss you don't forget; the kind of kiss that leaves you gasping. “Come about fifteen minutes after me,” he whispers. “We don't want people guessing I was in your room.”

Kyuhyun nods, a little dazed. Zhou Mi kisses him again, slower this time, and grins. “Good boy.”

It's only after he's left, the door swinging behind him, that he realises he's actually agreed to _go_ to the meeting.

***

When Zhou Mi enters the room, the rest of the teachers are yawning behind their hands, robes obviously pulled on as soon as they woke up. Professor Marsh is reading a letter, lips pursed; Zhou Mi wonders if it's a missive from her son, telling her – once again – he refuses to come to school if she is still his teacher.

He takes a breath, closing his eyes, and lets his usual pleasant smile spread across his face. It's not an act – not really – but it is a mask, sometimes, especially he's tired and would really be back in bed with Professor Cho, re-enacting some of the more pleasurable moments from last night.

And then he goes around the room, shaking hands, exclaiming at tans and haircuts and new robes, asking after children and homes and gardens, and they in turn ask after him, faces twisting as they try desperately for _something_ to ask about. He has no partner, no children; his home is rented, and no, he doesn't garden, but yes, he does read.

They don't want to hear about the things he does do, about the shopping, the lonely holidays, the constant, grating work to get where he wants to be.

Kyuhyun comes in a few minutes later, hair artfully ruffled and lips swollen. He looks like he has spent the entire night getting buttfucked into a pillow, and he knows some of the other teachers _know_ that this is exactly what he's been doing. Furtively, he checks his face in one of Professor Park's numerous, shiny awards.

He doesn't look _too_ bad. Only someone _very_ observant would ever – oh god, Professor Kim is staring at his lips. He edges away, and bumps right into – Kyuhyun, who raises an eyebrow, the ghost of a smirk on his lips.

For one, brief moment he considers cutting this...attachment off right there, but even as he thinks it, he knows it's not happening.

He hasn't had this much fun in years.


End file.
